The present invention relates generally to tamper indicating devices and is particularly concerned with a tamper evident security device for use on luggage, briefcases and other enclosures for containing valuables, personal items, or private or sensitive materials.
In my co-pending applications Ser. No. 07/930,731 filed Aug. 14, 1992 and Ser. No. 07/946,183 filed Sep. 16, 1992, tamper indicating devices are described which involve applying personalized indicia such as a signature to an adhesive strip, and securing the adhesive strip across the closure of a suitcase, briefcase, desk drawer, bottle or other container, such that the container cannot be opened without destroying the strip and/or the indicia.
Simply securing an adhesive strip across the closure line between the lid and base of a suitcase, for example, has distinct disadvantages since strips must be repeatedly secured to the surface of the suitcase. The strips cannot be easily removed after use, and adhesive may remain stuck to the suitcase and detract from its appearance.